starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Templar's Charge
|fgcolor= |prev=Purifier Missions: Purification or Tal'darim Mission: Rak'Shir |conc= |next=Tal'darim Mission: Steps of the Rite or Purifier Mission: Unsealing the Past or Aiur Mission: Templar's Return |image=Ravenscar SpearofAdun SC2-LotV Cncpt.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=Legacy of the Void |date=2506 |place=Revanscar |result=*Revanscar facility destroyed *Moebius Corps neutralized *Hybrid production halted *Khalai caste system abolished |battles= |side1= Daelaam |side2= Amon's Forces * Moebius Corps * Hybrid |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Phase-smith Karax |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Karax |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Destroy power cores (3) |optgoal=Destroy hybrid stasis chambers (2) (+10 solarite) |heroes= |mercs= |reward=*Tempest unlocked at War Council *+15 solarite *Bonus +20 solarite |newchar= |newunit=Carrier |newtech= }} Templar's Charge is a campaign mission in Legacy of the Void. It is the third mission in the Moebius Corps storyline, continuing from Brothers in Arms earlier in the campaign. History Background Matriarch Vorazun dispatched her dark templar to hunt for the home base of Moebius Corps. They returned, revealing that the primary hybrid breeding facility and Moebius Corps base of operations was a space platform inside an asteroid field named Revanscar. Phase-smith Karax informed them that though the field was too thick for the Spear of Adun to maneuver, a fleet of carriers could slip through. As they warped into the system, they were ambushed by a fleet of Moebius Corps battlecruisers and boarded (the boarders included cloaked spectres). Hierarch Artanis organized a defense to repel the boarders, and left Karax to coordinate the offense against the Revanscar base.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Templar's Charge (in English). 2015-11-10. Mission Karax deployed his fleet to one of the platforms, noting that there were few resources. He found that if the three platform power cores fueling the station were destroyed, the entire installation would be destabilized. The platform he landed on had the ability to move to different sections of the base, and he quickly deciphered the Moebius security protocols to control them. Artanis contacted Karax informing him they were having difficulty repelling the hybrid, and Karax located their stasis chambers. He noted they ran on solarite, which he would need for the Spear of Adun. The Moebius attacks on the Spear of Adun slowed as the power cores were destroyed, with Moebius Corps pulling back to defend their facility. This was too late however, and the last power core was destroyed, allowing the Spear of Adun to bombard the facility, destroying it. Aftermath With the Revanscar base destroyed, Amon's hybrid production was halted. Moebius Corps was removed as a threat in the conflict. Before his council, Artanis stated that this was only possible because of the actions of Karax. He declared him to be a Templar, and commanded that the age of the caste system was over, and now all must become Templar no matter how they were born. Walkthrough The player spawns on the bottom middle of the map, with few resources and a handful of air units. There are scattered resources pallets on each platform that the player must reach in order to form a fleet that can take out the power generators. Forming a large fleet of carriers and getting upgrades are essential, as without upgrades carriers do little damage to the heavily armored battlecruisers that will be deployed. The upgraded Chronoboost from the Spear of Adun may also be useful in this mission, as well as orbital refineries so that gas can still be mined after the platform has moved. The reconstruction beam is a necessity for this mission, as it'll repair your carriers, while shield batteries can recharge their shields. Nexus Overcharge is also useful, as it'll add additional defense along with photon cannons and 1-2 khaydarin monoliths. Part of the challenge of this map are the large banshee/Viking/wraith combinations that will be send regularly toward the player's base. As there is not much room to build on the main platform, this will usually require the main carrier fleet to defend. It is essential to not take any major engagements too early unless it is over resources, as the main and bonus objectives are heavily defended. Corsairs can be useful in defending your base with their splash attacks, and for disabling enemy ground defenses so your carriers can dismantle them. Achievements Trivia *After moving the platform up once from the starting point, entering the Konami Code (Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right) into the platform command console will cause a button labelled "Do Not Press" to become available. Pressing it will cause a Tauren Marine to appear in a nuclear blast and become controllable by the player.Karune. 2007-09-07. Tauren Marine Easter Egg. Youtube. Accessed 2015-11-07. *This mission was shown during Blizcon 2014, where it was originally titled "Unleashed." 2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-13 *This mission is labeled "Moebius01 (Ex-Moebius02)" in the Galaxy Map Editor, hinting at the fact that there was to be a Moebius themed mission before it, likely unrelated to the Korhal missions as those are labeled Korhal01 and Korhal02.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Vorazun (in English). 2015. References Category:Legacy of the Void missions